1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to alarm system for detecting theft or attempted theft of an article and producing an alarm signal upon such detection.
2. Description of Related Art
A particular, but not exclusive, object of the invention is to provide an alarm system adapted to prevent or discourage theft of fitted radios, cassette players, CD players, radio/cassette players, radio/CD players and the like, from motor cars or other vehicles, such items all being referred to herein, for convenience, as car radios.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided an alarm system for detecting attempted theft of an article, the system including or comprising means incorporated in the article itself and arranged to transmit and to continue transmitting an alarm signal when the article is removed from its original location.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided an alarm system for detecting attempted theft of an article or appliance connected with a power supply, the system being arranged to detect disconnection of the article or appliance from such supply.